Sensors for detecting, measuring, and monitoring environmental events or changes are ubiquitous in the field of engineering. Sensors may provide a corresponding output responsive to detecting, measuring, and monitoring environmental events or changes. A variety of sensors exist and include temperature sensors, pressure sensors, ultrasonic sensors, strain sensors, light sensors, flex and bend sensors, angular displacement sensors, among others. Sensors may use different types of sense elements, such as capacitive sense elements, resistive sense elements, photonic sense elements, or others types of sense elements, to sense the environmental changes.